User talk:67.221.255.95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Silas Clay (Michael Easton) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ylnani (talk) 04:57, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Jerome mob family That section of the Jerome mob family was too cluttered anyway. The list of family, friends, enemies, etc is supposed to just give a brief rundown of people, not a lengthy bio of people like it was starting to do. I shortened it to be more consistent with the other ones for the other families on the page. This is the final decision and will stand since it was made by an admin. Please do not change it back and please do not get into anymore edit wars or arguments. Also, please remain pleasant in the future and ask an admin before it gets into a full out fight. Just so you know, I'm sending this exact same message to both parties involved. If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know on my talk page. Thank you for your cooperation. --Ylnani (talk) 04:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Editing I protected the page to keep unregistered and newly registered users from editing it for a short period of time until things calm down. This is common practice for admins to do when those types of editors engage in edit wars or spamming a particular page in any way. It's also to encourage people to register with the site. Registering not only helps give the user credence, but it also makes it easier for admins and other users alike to know who is changing what. Please do not take offense to this one particular incidence, I often will do this just to calm things down. You will not be able to edit that one particular page for a while, but you can still edit other pages, and please do so if you wish. I do encourage you, however, to register. Thank you.--Ylnani (talk) 04:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Let us forget. Let's forget this whole thing happen and still help contriubte to this Wikia. Also please don't say I was rude and Mean because I never was. I was only trying to explain but you never listened. So please don't make any lies saying I was rude, mean and that I was badgering your edits, because I was not. Just like you I was trying to edit and help this wikia as well. I have been on this Wikia for a while and I have helped this Wikia for a long time. I have never once been rude or mean. Only time I ever got mad and told a user off, was to this other IP User who kept Spamming this Wikia and Harassing me and other users. So I say let us forget this whole thing happen and still help contribute to this Wikia. Also in advice I highly recommend you make a Account. I have a Account but sometimes I'm too lazy to log in. lol. Don't let this one little incident and argument stop you from helping this Wikia. Create a Account and Help out. That's all I have to say for now. -- 06:27, July 28, 2014 (UTC)